In many instances, batteries are used in motor staring operations, such as for starting engines in small aircraft and the like. Generally, the battery is used to boost the operating internal battery in the aircraft and to reduce stress on the internal battery.
To perform the starting operation, the booster battery must be carried to the aircraft and connected into the electrical system. Once the aircraft is started the booster battery must be carried back to a storage area and, generally, periodically recharged. After a number of uses, the battery does not recharge properly and the entire assembly is discarded and a new assembly is brought on line.
In many instances, separate cables are used to connect the battery to the aircraft and different cables are used to connect the battery to an electrical recharging source.
Also, the battery can become dirty and hard to handle without encountering chemicals and the like associated with the battery.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved starter battery and case assembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved starter battery and case assembly that is convenient, easy to use, and to store.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved starter battery and case assembly that is more efficient and does not have to be completely disposed of when a new battery is required.